A Lima, Ohio Love Story
by waitingformywallflowerdoctor
Summary: Puck/OC. "Falling in love is my one and only weakness Jennifer." Jennifer slammed her locker shut. "What the hell does that mean?" Puck slammed his locker shut too. "It means I don't know how to love. I think I do, but I still need some help with it!"
1. Saving His Sorry Ass

**-New A/N: Okay. I know Puck is going to be a little OOC (okay, maybe a lot in the beginning) but this is my first Glee story. I'm only writing this because I love Puck. Literally. Lauren can go fall in a hole. ;] (no offense Lauren lovers)**

**But please give this story a chance. If you don't like the story, okay. But if you do, please review. =]**

* * *

><p>There are love stories. Like...Romeo and Juliet. Or Gnomeo and Juliet. =] There is a West Side Story love story. There are New York love stories. There are forbidden love stories.<p>

This is a Lima, Ohio love story. It's not special. It about two people. (of course) They seem different at a glance, but are extremely different, more different than the North and South Poles.

And that's why they're perfect.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Puckerman. You have been in trouble too many times this year. And it's only October!" Principal Figgins yelled.<p>

Puck rolled his eyes. "Figgins. Do you have a point?"

"You are in serious trouble Mr. Puckerman. You can go to Juvie again for slashing _my_ tires and chucking eggs on _my _car!"

"It was a stupid dare from one of the guys on the team! It wasn't my idea!" Puck yelled.

"It doesn't matter! You were the one responsible for this Noah! You have to go to Juvie. Again!"

"Wait!" A girl came in the office. She had bronze hair that was more red than brown. It was slightly curly at the end and she was pale, but not too pale. Puck couldn't see her eyes, but for some reason (maybe it was because she was from the woman gender and he was Puckzilla), he was drawn to her.

"What do you want Jennifer?"

"The drama club. We need a male to play the main role. He can do that instead of going to Juvie right?" The girl named Jennifer said.

"Well, maybe but-"

"The football team needs him. Glee club needs him. And so does the Drama club."

Puck stood up, putting his hands in his pockets. "Woah. Woah. Who are you and why have I not met you before?"

"I'm in Drama Club." Jennifer glanced at him.

"Ah." Puck nodded and sat back down.

"Well...I guess that's true. So yes. Noah, if you can do this you don't have to go to Juvie-"

"Then I'll do it!"

"Fine then. Come with me Noah." Jennifer said, walking out and picking up her bag in the secretary's office.

"Uhm...it's Puck actually."

"Do you choose to be called that or was it because the football team gave you that name?" Puck stayed silent. "I know a little bit more about you than anyone else does Noah Puckerman."

"How?"

"I've read your file." She stopped at her locker and Puck gave her a weird look. "I work in the office and I had to write all your detention slips." He turned to his locker, which strangely enough was two down from her's.

"How come I've never noticed you before? You're like, three lockers away from me."

"I just moved here three quarters of the way through last year. And I'm in Drama Club. I keep a low profile and I don't get slushy-facials everyday. Maybe that's why?" She shoved a few books in her locker and grabbed her lunch. "Come on Noah. Are you sitting with the jocks? Or are you going to sit with me?"

He snorted. "The jocks of course."

For the first time, the two people looked into each other's eyes. Jennifer's were hazel, but had a little bit of gray around the pupil. And Puck's were a light brown, but not hazel.

Puck stopped dead in his tracks, seeing the hurt flash in her eyes and then settle back in the emotionless state. "You have...beautiful eyes."

She blushed slightly and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear, looking down. "Thank you Noah."

"Hey Puck!" Someone yelled. They ran up to him and Jennifer recognized them as football players. She wanted to leave. "Hey man." One said. "Who's this pretty lady?"

"I'm no one. Good-bye Puckerman."

"Wait! Jennifer!" She kept walking, not letting her mind believe for a second that there might be a different Noah Puckerman that no one knew...

...even though she knew there was.

Deep down there was a different Noah Puckerman that cared.

No matter how many times he told everyone that he didn't give a crap.  
><strong>-<br>-A/N: My first Glee STORY! Yay! Forgive me. I'm excited. It is going to be good. I promise. And i don't own Glee or any of the songs I might mention or write the lyrics of. That's my only disclaimer. So ha. =]**

**So...uhm...yeah. Please review. I'd love it if you did and it might make me update faster... =}**


	2. A Slushy Facial

Jennifer walked back to the Drama Club rehersal room after school. Everyone else was already there. "Hey Jen!" They all chorused.

"I'm your savior."

"Why is that?" Lizzie asked her.

"Okay. I'm my own savior. I found someone to play Demetri."

"You're kidding." George said, pushing his glasses further up his nose. Jennifer shook her head, smiling. "You're not kidding?"

"Nope."

"Who?" Emily said.

"Noah Puckerman."

"Okay. Now you're-"

"I'm not kidding. He needed help so I told him he could play the male lead role to get out of going to Juvie again." Jennifer yelled.

"Telling everyone how you saved my ass?" Puck drawled from the doorway.

"Yes I am. And I did save your ass from geting put in the slammer, didn't I, Noah?" Jennifer was being cold to him, but why? Puck asked himself.

"Jennifer? Can I talk to you?"

"Sure...why not?" She said sarcastically.

The two went to the corner of the room and Puck put his hand on her arm. "Hey...I'm sorry."

She snorted. "No you're not. You are Puckzilla. You don't apologize."

"To just anybody." He added. "But to you? Of course I would."

"You're just saying that because you want to get some from me don't you?"

"No! I mean, that would be nice, but-"

Jennifer rolled her eyes. "What the hell do you want?"

"To apologize. And to know what I'm supposed to do. Did I mention that I was sorry?"

"Yes you did and I don't believe you. Here's a script. Don't lose it. I'm not going to give you another one. I'm Victoria. You're Demetri. Learn the lines and feel the character."

"Hey...this was written by Eric."

"Yup." Then Eric was by Jennifer's side, putting his arm around her shoulders. Anger flared in Puck's stomach but he ignored it. "I wrote the musical. I choose the songs, the actors and the director. Which we still need one...but that's how this Drama club works. We pick one person to write the script and the others have to act it out. This was the first time we had to find another person not in Drama Club to be a lead."

Puck glared at the arm and Jennifer rolled her eyes again. "The reason why you're here Noah."

Jennifer threw a script into his hands. "Learn it."

"Why are you so mad at me?" Puck asked her.

"You really don't know?"

"No! I don't so tell me!"

"You are a ass you know that right?" Jennifer yelled. Everyone stopped talking and looked at them. "You just want to have sex with every freaking girl in this school don't you!"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do. Admit it Noah."

The two glared at each other before George said, "Why don't we start to reherse...?"

Jennifer turned away from glaring at Puck. "Sure."

"Okay. So this play takes place in California, a basic town, but definately California. There's Victoria and her best friend Leslie." Jennifer and Emily high-fived. "Then there's Demetri who just moved from a small town in Idaho-"

"Why Idaho?" Puck asked.

"Uhm...I dont know. I was bored?"

"Okay. Carry on."

"He befriends Victoria, and they make a friendship. He gets in trouble with the school and she bails him out. they go on a date and they start to fall for one another, unbeknownst to each other. They date for a week before Victoria sees him kissing one of her other friends, Valerie." Lizzie smiled. "She infuriated and slaps him, breaking up with him. He clearly doesn't love her and she clearly still loves him. And then you'll all see what happens at the end when we get there."

Jennifer nods, but completely against the idea of being Noah Puckerman's love interst.

Puck smirks, knowing that this can and will be good. He was drawn to Miss Jennifer, like a magnet and he was going to find out why.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

The next day Jennifer walked into school, her bag over her shoulder. She wasn't wearing anything special, just a pair of skinny jeans, a tank top and a red half-sleeve sweater, but the minute she walked past a group of regular guys, they stopped and stared at her. She didn't notice them and kept walking. She walked to her locker and opened it, putting away some of her textbooks.

"Why don;t you look pretty?" A too familiar voice said.

"Go away Noah."

"No. And I'm dead serious. Are you're eyes real? No contacts? They've been like that forever?"

"Since was a baby. Why?"

"They are very pretty..."

"Yes, you said that yesterday. But thank you."

"I got you these." He pulled out a bag of sweets. "For you, Jennifer."

Jennifer hesiantly took them and peered into it. "Nothing's going to hurt me right? Nothing's going to kill me?

Puck rolled his eyes. "No. I promise. Its half of my apology. I wanted to make it up to you. You might not say yes, but...how about a date with me?"

Now you see, Puck doesn't do dates. He gets the girl in bed, does his thing and leaves. But with Jennifer...something was different.

"A date? I'm not sleeping with you Puckerman. Never. Ever. Not in this lifetime!"

"No! I just want to get to know you better. A get-to-know-each-other date. Besides, we are going to have to be love interests right?" He smirked.

"I don't know Noah...I don't think it's a good idea to do that."

"Please Jennifer. I want to. For once in my life I want to know a girl before I screw her."

"You keep your hands to yourself all night and you got a date."

"Deal." They shook hands and Jennifer closed her locker and turned to walk away but-

got a blue slushy facial.

"Haha take that-nobody!" The football team (minus Puck and Finn and Mike) yelled.

Jennifer made a slight noise in the back of her throat that sounded like a sob and ran to the girl's bathroom-

so she didn't get to listen to Puck telling them all off.

"Dude! What the hell was that for?"

"Puck! It's what we do. We don't talk to nobodys. Why the hell are you in Glee Club anyway Puckerman?"

"It's the best damn part of my day alright!" Puck yelled and took a deep breath. "Deal with it!" And with that-

he went to go find Jennifer.

**-A/N: Gotta love defensive Puck. =] Alright. Please review. It would mean a lot. Thanks.**

**Loves yas-**

**Dreamer.**


	3. A 'GetToKnowEachOther' Date

**A/N: Yes. I know Puck is a little OOC, but that's kinda the point. With Jennifer around, he sorta...transformes, kinda, into good Puck, nice Puck, somehwat sensitive Puck, loving and caring Puck. You'll see. =}**

* * *

><p>Jennifer ran to the girl's restroom, wiping the blue slushy out of her eyes, so she could see where she was going. As she burst into the bathroom, the other girl's turned to look at her, gave Jennifer a disgusted look and left. Jennifer rolled her eyes despite her situation and took off her sweater, starting to wash it. Her hair was sticking to her face and neck and it was very cold, dripping with ice.<p>

"Hello."

Jennifer turned around and saw two girls with blonde hair, a girl with brown hair and a Hispanic girl with dark brown hair.

"Uh...hi?"

"Did you get a slushy facial?" One of the blondes asked.

Jennifer nodded. "Yeah." She turned back to the sink and coninued to rinse out her sweater.

"Would you like some help?" The brunette asked.

"Sure. Thank you."

"Trust me. We've all had to do this too."

"More times than we care to say, right Brit?"

"Oh definately. I thin I have more ruined shirts and sweaters than Lord Tubbington has ruined litter boxes."

All of the girls gave the blonde a weird look.

"By the way, I'm Brittany. This is Santana-" She pointed to the Hispanic girl.

"I'm Quinn." Quinn said.

"And I'm Rachel. Here. Sit. I'll wash out your hair." Rachel said.

"Thank you Rachel. Aren't you guys in Glee Club?" Jennifer said, sitting down on a stool and leaned back, letting the water wash over her hair as Rachel washed it.

"Yeah. We are."

"And so is Puck. Which is one of the main reasons why we are here."

"Oh..." Brittany said, looking at Jennifer. "I thought we were going to make friends."

"That too." Rachel said quickly. "But we heard that you said yes to go on a date with him."

"Yeah. A get-to-know-each-other date. Not a sex date."

Santana snorted ungracefully. "Honey, he's just saying that so he can get into your pants. That's all he wants. How'd you two meet anyway?"

"Well, I regret it now, but I saved his sorry ass from being sent back to Juvie. I told Figgins that Noah could be the male lead in the Drama musical."

The four girls giggled. "You're kidding right?" Quinn asked.

"No. I'm not. He has the voice range and I know he can act. He acts everyday."

"Are you in the Drama Club?" Brittany asked.

"Yes. Why?"

"Because it's noticable. You seem like you have the ability to act really well." Brittany said and they all gave her weird looks.

"Oh well. Thank you Rachel for helping me, but I must get going." Jennifer shook her head, sending water everywhere and grabbed her bag.

"Okay then." Quinn said.

"Well bye!" Brittany yelled cheerfully and waved as Jennifer walked out.

That Friday afternoon, Puck walked into the Drama Club and walked over to Jennifer. "Hey Jen."

"Do not call me that Puckerman."

"Hey. I am sorry for the way the football team treated you."

"You don't mean it."

"No. I do and I still want to get to know you. Tonight. BreadstiXs."

She hesitated and sighed. Jennifer flipped through her script and Puck noticed a lot of highlighted lines and actions. "Do you have a time in mind?"

"Seven?"

"Keep your paws to yourself Noah Puckerman."

"I will."

Jennifer studied him. He looked sincere and his eyes shown with it. He never acted like this with anyone else. Why was that? Did he just want to get into Jennifer's pants?

"No I don't want to get into your pants. I really just want to get to know you."

Jennifer stared at him. Apparently she had said that question out loud. "Are you serious?"

"Yes."

Jennifer sighed. In life, you have to take chances, take risks. "Fine. Seven o' clock. BreadstiXs. Do not be late Noah."

He wasn't late. In fact, he was three minutes early. Jennifer arrived at 7:01.

"You tell me not to be late and you end up being the one late?" Puck asked her, smiling.

"It's a one minute difference Noah. Calm down."

Later, as Rachel and Quinn and Finn and Sam and Mike and the rest of the Glee Club secretly watched the two teenagers had their 'get-to-know-each-other' date, it shocked them all that Jennifer and Puck actually seemed to be getting along.

"So where did you move from?" Puck asked her, picking up his drink.

"Oh. I came from New York." Puck spat out his drink and the table behind them gave him a weird look.

Rachel's eyes went wide and Quinn laughed out loud. "Of course," she muttered.

"New York?" Puck asked incredulously.

"Yup. Why we moved here, I don't know."

"I've lived in Lima my whole life. I have a little sister too."

"I have a little brother. His name is Aaron. He's ten. My favorite color is lilac. I love to act, sing and I can secretly dance really well. I have lived my whole life in New York and now I'm in Lima Ohio. Oh joy. No offense Noah, but I'm serious. My father wasn't kidding when he said small town. I like it but I miss home, Noah. I miss the hot dog vendors and the Yankee games. I miss the hobos on the street. However, I do not miss Jessica." She shuddered and took another bite of her pasta.

"Who was Jessica?"

"My mortal enemy. I hate her and she hates me."

Puck laughed then turned serious. "You know...no one except my mom calls me Noah. And this girl in Glee Club. It's kind of...weird, you know? I've always been caled Puck. Puckzilla, Puckasauras, Puckster, Puckerone, Pucky Puck even!" He sighed. "I think I...nevermind."

Jennifer swallowed her food and tilted her head. "What?"

Puck leaned over and kissed her slowly. Every kid in the Glee Club's eyes went wide as Jennifer pulled away, mouth wide open and slapped him. "You promised you'd be good Puckerman! Gah!" She yelled, drawing everyone else's attention, grabbing her bag and storming out of the restuarant. She didn't turn around however but yelled back, "By the way! You guys are really bad at spying on people!"

* * *

><p><strong>-AN: So...the took a couple steps back didn't they? I hope you guys like this chapter. I hope it was better than the others. =]**

**All my lovin'-**

**Dreamer**


	4. The Roof?

Jennifer sighed and opened the front doors to the school, walking in. No one seemed to bother her today, but to be sure, she had an extra change of clothes in her bag that will be her back-up outfit if she every gets another slushy-facial. She walked to her locker, glad that Puck wasn't at his locker, and opened it. A piece of paper floated to the ground. Thinking it was one of her assignments, she bent down to pick it up. Jennifer unfolded the paper and shoved her backpack into her locker. Her brow creased as she read it.

On the lined notebook paper, was Puck's messy handwriting.

_Jennifer-_

_Meet me on the roof after school today. Please?_

And at the end, he wrote Puck, then crossed it out, rewriting next to it Noah. Jennifer sighed and put the note in her back pocket. She opened her backpack and got out the books she needed for her morning classes.

During Spanish, Mr. Schue said that they were going to change seats. "And the person you sit next to is going to be your partner for the rest of the semester."

"Oh goodie." Jennifer heard Finn mutter.

"So...Emily, here. Jennifer stay. Finn stay. Puck, behind Jennifer. Santana..." He went of listing names and put Quinn next to Jennifer, Puck behind Jennifer.

"Hey Jennifer. Do you want to have lunch with us today?" Quinn asked her.

"Hi Quinn."

"So? Do you?"

"Uhm...sure?"

"Cool."

The whole classtime she felt Puck's eyes on her.

At lunch time, after Jennifer bought her lunch, she searched for Quinn.

"Jennifer!" She heard someone yell and turned in the direction of their voice. She smiled when she saw Quinn waving at her and made her way over to them. "Hey Jennifer." They all chorused.

"Hey guys. Who are these three?" She motioned to an Asian girl with black hair, a Black girl that was wearing the whole rainbow, and the only girl on the wrestling team.

"Tina." She said.

"Mercedes."

"Lauren."

"All in the Glee Club, I'm guessing." Jennifer said.

"Yup." Mercedes said. "You should join too."

"How do you know if I can sing? Dance?"

"Because you're in the Drama Club." Brittany said in a 'duh' manner. "Of course you can sing and dance."

"Anyway...you guys are really bad at spying on people."

"Yeah...sorry about that." Santana muttered.

"We just wanted to see..." Lauren said.

"You know, if you two got along..." Tina and Rachel continued.

"Because that day..." Brittany said, dazing off.

"He would not..." Mercedes said.

"Shut up..." Quinn sang.

"About you." All the Glee girls finished together.

Jennifer giggled, but stopped when she realized they were telling the truth. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"Wow...I, uhm, got a note from him." Jennifer said, pulling it out of her back pocket.

"You what?" The whole table said.

"I got a note from him. In my locker this morning. He wants me to meet him on the roof after school today. He even put please. And at the end, he at first put 'Puck' and then crossed it out, putting Noah next to it...He said that no one other than his mom and someone in Glee Club, who I'm going to guess is Rachel, called him that. He told me a lot about himself that night. And then I slapped him. I have no idea if I should go or not later."

"Can I see the note Jen?"

"Sure Quinn. Here." Jennifer handed the note to her and she and Santana read it.

"This is serious. He never puts Noah on anything. Tests, papers or anything else." Santana declared.

Jennifer sighed. "Then what do I do?"

"Do what your gut tells you to do." Mercedes said.

"The last time I took a chance, I went on a date with Noah Puckerman."

"That kinda sounded mean..." Tina said uneasy.

"I'm sorry, but...I just don't know. Should I?"

Brittany shrugged. "Sure. Hey. Did you know that dolphins are gay sharks?"

Jennifer opened her mouth than closed it. "No..I didn't. But, you're not going to help. Quinn?"

"Well...He seems to mean this. Shocking as it is." She muttered. "Why not."

"Here. Let's take a vote?" Rachel suggested. Everyone nodded.

"Okay...if I should go this afternoon, say I."

Mercedes, Lauren, Quinn and Brittany said 'I'. Tina shrugged and said, "What the hell. I want to know what he wants. I!" Santana nodded as well.

"But Jennifer...it is your decision. You do what you think you should do. If you want to see whatever the hell he wants, go for it." Quinn said. Jennifer nodded.

After school, Jennifer paced around the staircase for the roof.

_Should I go? I mean...what if he wants to apologize? No. I won't go up there. But...maybe he does want to apologize for kissing me. Does he? Gah! Puckerman, why are you so damn complicated!_ So she angrily stormed up the stairs.

When she saw Puck, she sighed. "Hi."

He turned towards her. "Hey. Thank you for coming."

She nodded stiffly. "So...What did you want?"

"I'm sorry."

"Wow...Puckerman's apologizing for the fourth time in two weeks. It's surprising. Trying to set a new record?" She asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Okay. I know I probably deserve that. I deserve everything you are going to say, yell, scream at me. But...I want to try again. I want to start over. A do-over. A do-over meeting and a do-over date."

Jennifer nodded. "Hi. I'm Jennifer Thorn." She stuck out her hand.

"Hey. I'm Noah Puckerman. How do you do?" He asked, smiling and grabbed her out-stretched hand. He shook it.

Jennifer's head starting spinning. _Oh. My. God. There was a spark. Not just in my head. I felt it. The spark they always talk about in cheesy romance movies and novels. The spark that you feel when you touch the one you love, or are supposed to love. Oh crap. No. I'm _not_ falling for Noah Puckerman. I _will _not fall for Noah Puckerman._

Jennifer let go of his hand quickly and wiped it on her jeans. "So..."

"Would you like to go on a 'get-to-know-date' Friday night?"

"I don't know Noah. The last-"

"This is a do-over," he reminded her.

Jennifer sighed. "I'll make you a little deal. If you let me pick the place, the time of day, the date, and you keep all your...body parts to yourself, I'll do that do-over date with you. And you have to swear that you will."

"I swear that I will let you pick the place, the time of day, the date and I will keep all my body parts to myself, Jennifer."

Puck stuck out his hand and Jennifer hesiantly took it.

_Oh good God. Please Puckerman. Turn off the freaking elecricity! It's like a firework show! Turn it off!_

So she let go of his hand again. "Yeah. So...I'll go think about that. Uhm...bye Noah." She grabbed her backpack, waved to him, and walked past him. Whether it was accidental or on purpose, Puck and Jennifer brushed arms. They both felt the little bit of elecricity passed through them.

_Gah! Puckerman. Are you trying to make me go insane? I'm not falling for Noah. I will not and I can not._ Jennifer promised to herself.

_...Right?_

* * *

><p><strong>-AN: So. Please, please, please review. Please. =} **

**Reviews=Love  
><strong>**Love=Support  
><strong>**Support=UPDATES!**

**So, basically, review!**

**Loves, **

**Dreamer**


	5. A Talk With The Glee Club Girls and Puck

Jennifer sighed to herself as she walked slowly to her locker and grabbed her bag. "God, am I going inside?"

Someone laughed. "Jennifer, you really think you're going insane?"

Jennifer turned around, not in the mood for people, but smiled when she saw that it was Rachel, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Mercedes and Tina. "Hey guys. So...I went to the roof."

"Really?" Brittany asked. "Is it pretty?"

"Well it's a roof...so I don't know."

"Do you want to come to my house today Jennifer? We were all going to go." Rachel asked.

"I have to pick up my brother from school. But he did ride his bike to school...so-"

"So the boy can just ride his bike home. He'll be fine." Santana said in a bored tone.

"I'll just have to call him and tell him that I won't be able to make it."

Later, after she did call her brother and tell him that he would just have to ride his bike home, the rest of the Glee Club girls went to Rachel's house. She said that her dads (at which point Jennifer questioned her and she explained) were doing something at a place Jennifer did not know, and she sort of tuned out for that part of the ride.

"Jennifer, we're here!" Rachel and Quinn sang.

She was still dazing out the window.

"Jennifer!" The girls yelled.

She snapped out of her reviere. "What? Sorry."

Santana gave her a knowing look and said, "C'mon. Time to talk. Puck talk."

Once in Rachel's room, the girls attacked Jennifer with questions.

"What did Puck want?"

"Did he apologize?"

"Are you hungry? Thirsty?"

"Did you too kiss?"

"Did you forgive him?"

"Girls! Calm down. I'm sure Jennifer will tell us everything...right Jen?" Santana asked.

Jennifer nodded. "Uhm...I went up there. He was sitting there, we talked a little bit and we decided that we wanted to start over. A do-over meeting and a do-over date." At this point, Brittany squealed but Santana shushed her. "So...we did a do-over. We met...properly, I guess you could say, not me saving his sorry ass by putting him in the Drama musical, and we shook hands too. He asked me, nicely and politely and in a non-Puck-y way, to go on a 'get-to-know' date," she said softly. "He was nice about it too. I made him a deal, and he agreed to it. We shook hands again and I left. And no, I'm not hungry or thirsty Rachel. Thanks though."

Rachel nodded, smiling.

"You know...I'm curious. You brought up the two of you shaking hands. Did you-"

"Yes. I felt that stupid spark you get when you touch the on you love or are suppsed to love. Dammit, why is love so complicating?" Jennifer spoke softly, but cursed loudly.

Brittany frowned slightly. "So...are you going on a do-over date? Or not?"

"I don't know. I said that if he agreed to my terms, which he did, I would go with him. So...I don't know."

"Uno momento senorita." Santana said, pulling out her phone.

"Wait, are you-"

"Shush!" Santana yelled.

"She means well, but sometimes she goes all Lima Heights." Brittany whispered.

"Puckerman, really? Stop trying to make poor Jennifer go insane! Either be nice to her, or ignore her."

Because Santana's phone is "special", everyone could hear what Puck yelled. "What? She's there with you?"

"That information is classified, thank you very much. But seriously, treat her like a human being, unlike how you treat every other woman on this Earth Puckerman. I've known her for a week and I know that she is special. She sees through people. She sees through me. She sees. Through. You." Santana slammed the phone shut and smiled at Jennifer.

"Uh...thank you?"

"Your welcome." Santana smiled.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

The next day during the Drama Club meet, Jennifer and Eric were discussing songs.

"Alright. This song has to be perfect. Full of emotion. It's basically everything you have to offer. You're in front of the curtain when you sing the song, so you have some, but not a lot of room for it."

Jennifer nodded and smiled. "Got it. I can do that. It'll be easy."

"Really? You've ever gotten your heart broken before?" Emily asked her.

Jennifer shrugged and turned back to the whiteboard, writing down some notes. "No not really. Unless you count your mom leaving your family."

The room went silent. "I didn't know." Someone said.

Jennifer shrugged and continued writing. "There are a lot of things you don't know about me Noah. Now, let's reherse. We have a lot do before December, so let's get started. Noah, I suggest learning your lines and start going over them with one of us. As to the date-"

"Didn't you two already go on a date? And didn't it suck?" George asked.

"Shut up George. I'll talk to you later Noah. Emily, you need to help me with the choegraphy for my solo and the song Noah and I have to do together-"

"Yeah and I read the whole script and we have to kiss at the end. I hope you are-"

"It's completely professional kiss Puckerman. Nothing to be nervous about."

"You sure?"

"Treating me like a human being Noah?" Jennifer smirked. The bell rang and the rest of the Drama Club walked out.

"You were there when Santana called me, weren't you?" His eyes narrowed.

"Thrusday night. Six o' clock. Speedy's Pizza. Dining in, unless you want to eat in the car."

"You have a car?"

"Do you have a car?"

"I asked you first."

Jennifer sighed. "Yes I have a car Noah. I'll see you later."

"Jennifer?"

"Yes Puckerman?"

"Do you really see through people?" He asked tentatively.

"Not like ghosts but I tend to see who certain people really are. Like...Santana's a lesbian, and I'm perfectly fine with that, and I know she loves Brittany. Brittany's confused, bi and thinks babies come from storks. I know that Quinn is confused about love and that Sam and Mercedes are secretly dating behind everyone's backs. Oops!" Puck's eyes had gotten wide. "You didn't hear that. At least, not from me. Anyway...I know that Kurt is gay and had a boyfriend, basically because he told me. I know for a fact that Finn can't dance and isn't near as cordinated as everyone thinks. I know that Artie wants to be able to walk one day and that TIna and Mike are having bumps in their relationship. Rachel just wants to be loved and you...Noah, you are the most confuing of them all."

"Why is that?"

"Because you don't give me straight answers and you have ten-mile-high walls all around you." Jennifer grabbed her bag and left, leaving Puck to think about what she just said.

"Do I?" Puck asked himself.

* * *

><p><strong>-AN: Yes Puckerman. You do. Please, please, please review. It would mean a lot for me. I get so happy when you do review. =D**

**Done with five minutes before midnight.**

**Loves Dreamer. =]**


	6. The Do Over Date

Two days later, Jennifer walked to Speedy's Pizza. She contmeplated turning back and standing him up, but that would've been mean and Jennifer wasn't one to be mean. It was nearing six and she didn't want to be late, but her feet moved slower than expected. Jennifer sighed as she walked into the pizza place, three minutes before six. The place wasn't crowded, but there were plenty of people. Jennifer found an empty table in the back and sat down in one of the chairs.

She sat there, idly flipping through the menu, not really paying attention to it, waiting for Puck.

_Noah, Noah, Noah..._the name bounced around in Jennifer's head and made her pause. _He's not like the other guys. He acts differently around me. Sure, I've met and dated other guys in New York, but no one was near as complicated as Noah Puckerman._

"Hey Jennifer." Speak of the devil...

Puck was standing next to her, feeling awkward.

"Hi Noah. Sit down." Jennifer said lightly.

Puck sat down. "So...are you hungry?"

"Yup. So...what's your favorite color?"

"Uhm...red, I guess. Your's is lilac? Why?" Puck said, slightly distracted as he flipped through the menu.

"When I was little, I was the flower girl at my cousin's wedding. I wore a really pretty lilac dress. Favorite color ever since."

"Hey guys, I didn't know that you two had a date." Sam Evans said, walking up to their table, a pad or paper and a pen in his hands.

"Sam. You suck at acting. I would know. Just take our order and do not dare call anyone." Jennifer said.

"Yes ma'am. So?"

"Uhm..." Puck and Jennifer muttered.

Sam sighed and rolled his eyes. "I'll be back in a minute." He walked away.

"So do you want your own pizza or...what?" Puck asked.

"I like the-"

"Supreme pizza." The two finished together.

Jennifer smiled. "How did you know it's my favorite Noah?"

Puck smiled, a real smile. "I didn't. It's my favorite too."

Jennifer smiled wider. "My mom used to say that if you find a man that can agree with you on anything. He's good for you. She said that if you can...find a man that agrees with you on pizza...he's a keeper." Jennifer whispered, looking away from Puck. "I miss her, you know. I remember when my little brother was born. I was seven and when I saw him, I thought he was no big deal, nothing special. I remember when I woke up one morning and my dad was asleep on the couch. My mom wasn't in there room, the bathroom, kitchen, she wasn't anywhere. I woke him up in a panic and he told me that she left." Jennifer spoke so low that Puck had to strain his ears so he could hear her. "And I remember sitting in my room, wondering what _I_ did wrong to make her leave..." She drew in a shaky breath and looked down at her napkin.

"So? Did the two of you agree on something?" Sam was back.

Puck glared at him before saying, "The supreme pizza. Large. Two chocolate milshakes. And water." Sam nodded and left.

Puck turned back to Jennifer. "Jennifer? I...I didn't mean to upset you."

"No one ever does. They say something, I brush it off, I go home and then the tears start flowing. I haven't seen her in two and a half years." Jennifer whispered. "Do you miss your dad Noah? Or do you like being the man of the house?"

Puck shrugged. "He left when I was little. I've been the man of the house for a while now. My little sister still misses him, that much I know. I hear her sometimes. At night."

"I hear Aaron too. I don't know who it affects more, the younger ones or us. We knew them longer than them, but I don't know..."

Puck nodded and both were lost in their thought for a minute or two. "Jennifer?"

"Hmm..."

"We...we need another person for Glee Club. Lauren's leaving during Christmas Break to that other school and we're going to need someone for Regionals, assuming we get there. We have until December with her and Sectionals are in November. Regionals are in mid-March I think. Maybe late February. So...will you replace her?"

"Noah...please. Let's not talk about Glee right now. I think we should just-"

"Here's your pizza. And two milkshakes. I'll be back with your water." Sam said, placing everything on the table and walking away again.

"-talk about each other." Jennifer finished once he left again.

"You mean us?"

"No, I mean-"

"And your water. Enjoy your meal you two." Sam said, winking at them and walking away.

"Noah. Can we just go back to the simple questions?" Jennifer asked, picking a slice of pizza.

"Jen...can I call you that?" She hesiatated, then nodded. "Jen...how do you, see through people in the way you do?"

Jennifer shrugged and took a bite of her pizza. "I just...study them, sorta. I study their facial expressions when they get good grades, or good news. Their facial expressions or actions to good or bad news always tend to give away what they really think. I was in your Geometery class last year-"

"Oh yeah. I remember that." Puck said, his mouth full.

Jennifer gave him a look. "-and when you got your final back, your eyes shown with happiness, even though you said that you didn't give a damn about grades. So I'm guessing you got a B maybe. B+ possibly.

"It was a B+, thank you very much."

"Congrats Noah. You passed."

"And you?"

"Oh, I have all A's."

"Really?"

"Hey, I love education, even though I tend to hate it sometimes, and I pay more attention than _some _people give me credit for." She smiled.

Puck smiled with her. "And I pay more attention than _most_ people give me credit for."

The two laughed and Jennifer picked up her milkshake. "To...milkshakes?" She asked, raising her glass.

"No," Puck said, picking up his. "To pizza." He said.

"To pizza." Jennifer agreed, clinking her glass against his and the two smiled at each other.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

As Puck walked Jennifer home, the two still talked. Mostly about random stuff.

"Noah? Can I ask you a quesiton?"

"I believe you just did." He smiled though. "But, you can ask me another one."

"Why are you so nice to me?" She asked quietly.

Puck sighed. "I really don't know. At first I thought that, you know, you're a girl, I'm Puckzilla, hey, let's be friends so we can make out. But, now that I know more about you...I don't know." He whispered.

"Uhm..." Jennifer cleared her throat and stepped back. "We've arrived at casa de Thorn." The two walked up the steps and Jennifer smiled at Puck. "Thank you Noah. I had a good time, shockingly enough."

"Do you doubt my ability on actually going on a date without wanting something from the other? I even payed for everything. But your welcome." Puck teased, although it was friendly and he was smiling.

"Thank you. Again." She blushed. _God, why am I acting like a school girl? Oh wait, I still am in school..._she thought.

Puck smiled nervously at her. _Why am I nervous? I mean, I'm just saying good night. What could possibly go wrong...I just jinks it, didn't I?_ "Your welcome. Again. So...I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah..." She slowly put out her hand.

_Not what I was expecting...but okay,_ Puck thought as he shook it.

Puck smiled once more as he turned to leave.

"Noah?" Jennifer said. He turned back to her. "The deal, the deal we made." Puck nodded, remembering it. "You...you can kiss me if you want...a good-night kiss..." Jennifer spoke quietly, as if not to disrupt the moment.

"I would...want to do that..." Puck whispered, leaning down slightly.

"I might just allow it." Jennifer said softly, leaning up to just barely brush her lips against his. Puck kissed her, slowly and softly, like when he kissed Quinn for the first time.

Puck pulled back slightly and said, "Bye Jen."

"Bye Noah."

Jennifer opened the door and walked inside, leaning against the door after she shut it. She smiled.

Aaron slid out from the corner. "Did you two kiss?"

Jennifer touched her lips faintly. "Maybe..."

Aaron made a face. "Ew."

Jennifer giggled. "It's not 'ew.'"

"In my world? Yes. It is."

Jennifer smiled all the way to her room and sent a text to all the Glee Girls (minus Lauren).

To:

Brittany, Quinn, Rachel, Tina, Mercedes, and Santana

_Best do-over date ever. =}_

**-A/N: Yup. Please review. =] Means the world.**

**Loves, **

**Dreamers.**


	7. You Keep Me Hangin' On

"Alright guys. Sectionals are in two weeks and we need to a set list that does not get leaked to Sue, right Brittany? We need to decide if we are going to do original songs or do you guys just want to pick songs. Now-wait, where's Puck?" Mr. Schue said.

"I haven't seen him all day. All I know is that Jennifer's at her locker when I walked past her this morning. And that was ten minutes ago. Granted of course, it is Friday, we have no tests in any of our classes and it just seems like a lazy day. I wouldn't be suprised if they both cut class so they can go make out in a corner." Santana said, checking her nails and linked pinkies with Brittany.

"That would be wrong Santana. I just talked to him. He's on his way." Jennifer said leaning against one of the doorways.

"Okay then. Back to-" Mr. Schue was interupted again.

"So, how long have you two been together now?"

Jennifer blushed. "It's not...official yet."

"Oh please. You two have been going out on those 'no-sex' dates for two weeks. It's official that you two are dating, you two are a couple, whether Puck knows it or not."

"I know it." Puck said leaning against the other doorway.

"Good for you Puck. Now, can we please-" Mr. Schue tried again.

"Oh, you do? So do you love each other?" Brittany asked.

Jennifer flushed five different shades of red. "Uhm...Brittany I don't think-"

"Guys!" Mr. Schue yelled, drawing everyone's attention away from Jennifer and to him. "You all can discuss their love life later, but right now, we need to work on a set list for Regionals!"

Rachel walked over to him and faced the rest of the Glee Club. "He's right. Noah, join us please. Jennifer-"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm leaving. Bye." Jennifer said walking away and back to her locker. She sighed and leaned up against it.

_Do I love Noah Puckerman? No, I couldn't. We've only been going on small dates for two weeks. I mean, he might love me and if I love him, that makes us boyfriend and girlfriend...right? He couldn't love me, you cannot fall in love in two weeks. I mean, some people in movies can fall in love in two weeks, like that movie...uhm, what was it called...ah! "Two Weeks Notice"! I liked that movie, Sandra Bullock, was good-WHAT AM I DOING? Stay on topic Jennifer Thorn. Noah. Noah Puckerman. _Jennifer tilted her head to the side. _You confuse me._

"I do what?"

Jennifer whipped around. "Noah. You scared me."

Puck smirked. "Sorry about that babe."

Jennifer blushed. "Noah? Do you...do you love me?" Jennifer asked, looking up at him.

Puck opened his locker.

"Noah?"

"Falling in love is my one and only weakness Jennifer."

Jennifer slammed her locker shut. "What the hell does that mean?"

Puck slammed his locker shut too. "It means I don't know how to love. I think I do, but I still need some help with it!"

Jennifer stared coldly into his eyes. "And to think...I thought I might have started falling in love with Noah Puckerman." She said, her voice cold as ice and her eyes narrowed. She turned on her heal and walked away.

Jennifer didn't started doing what most girls do when they get their hearts broken. Instead...she sang.

_"Set me free, why don't you baby. Get out my life, why don't you baby. 'C__ause you don't really love me, you just keep me hangin' on. You dont really need me, but you keep me hangin' on."_ Santana and Brittany walked behind her and sang the back-up vocals. "_Why do you keep a coming around, playin' with my heart? Why don't you get out of my life and let me make a new start?" _Jennifer sang during lunch.

_"Let me get over you the way you've gotten over me...hey!"_Jennifer sang during Spanish class.

_"Set me free, why don't you baby? Let me be, why don't you baby? 'Cause you don't really love me, you just keep me hangin' on. No, you don't really want me. You just keep me hangin' on." _Jennifer walked to the football field and watched the team practice and do the drills. She sighed and continued singing.

_"You say although we broke up, you still wanna be just friends...but how can we still be friends, when seeing you only breaks my heart again?" _Jennifer sang from her locker.

"And there ain't nothing I can do about it." Jennifer muttered.

_"Set me free, why dont you baby? Get out my life, why don't you baby? 'Cause you don't really love me, but just keep me hangin' on." _Jennifer watched him during his Glee Club rehersal.

_"You claim you still care for me, but your heart and soul needs to be free. Now that you've got your freedom, you wanna still hold on to me. You don't want me for yourself...so let me find somebody else...hey hey!"  
><em>  
><em>"Why don't you be a <em>man _about it, and set me free. _Now._ You dont care a thing about me. You're just using me." _Puck stood at his locker and Jennifer walked up to him. He shoved something in his locker._  
><em>  
><em>"Go on, get out, get out of my life, and let me sleep at night...Please. 'Cause you don't really love me..." <em>Jennifer still sang, wishing that he would just listen to her. But it was like she was invisible._  
><em>  
><em>"You just keep me hangin' on..." <em>During the last note, Puck shut his locker and walked to the door. When the music stopped, the door shut. Jennifer took a deep breath and slammed her locker shut and walked away, brushing away the tears that threatened to escape.

"Damn you Puckerman." She whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>-AN: Hope that wasn't too confusing. =] Review. Please? Soon I'm gonna stop asking. Until then...review?**

**And yes, I know this song has been done before on Glee but I felt that it needed to be sung.**

**Loves,**

**Dreamers.**


	8. The Make Over from Kurt and Santana

It was two in the afternoon on Saturday when there was a knock on Jennifer's door. "Jen? Can we come in?" It was Quinn.

"I brought you Rocky Road ice cream. That's what they do in movies. They eat ice cream." That was Brittany.

"And I brought my collection of classic Broadway love stories on DVD." Rachel said this.

"Be real Berry. She doesn't want to see those. She wants to watch...I don't know what she wants. Jennifer? What do you want?" Oh, that's Santana. For sure.

"We brought you Reese's. And I have my phone. Mike's with Puck right now. And Sam. Maybe Finn. I don't know." Tina said, unsure.

"Jennifer? I brought my iPod. We could listen to happy songs. Maybe sad songs. Break up songs..." Mercedes suggested.

"Please Jennifer." They all said.

Jennifer sighed and wiped under her eyes and let go of the pillow she was clutching to her chest. She opened the door and was immediately pulled into a giant hug. They girls stayed like that for a while and then Jennifer let go and wiped under her eyes again. She walked back to her bed and picked up the pillow, clutching it to her chest again.

"He never even loved me." Jennifer whispered.

"Sweetie, I'm gonna give you tough love right now. That's Puckerman for you. He messes with people, I'm surprised he hadn't tried to get you drunk so he can get some from you." Santana said. "That's what he did to Quinn."

"I know that Santana." Jennifer snapped.

"Really? I'm surprised he told you that." Quinn said.

"Yeah, well, in those short two weeks, we told each other everything. Except 'I love you'." She muttered.

"Jennifer? What do you want to do?" Tina asked.

"I want to...be able to sleep without thinking of Puckerman. I want to listen to sad music until my ears bleed. I want to watch sad movies until I cry. And then I want to cry until I run out of water in my body so I pass out! That's what I want!" Jennifer yelled.

"O...kay then. So...what first?" Mercedes asked.

"Just...put in one of the movies Rachel brought. I just want to talk. It can be background noise or something." She shrugged.

"Rachel? How did you get over Finn?"

"I...didn't really. I kept thinking that he was going to come back to me. He did, but it did take some time and there was some definant heartbreak."

"I have an idea." Santana said. "But first, we need Kurt."

"Why?" Tina asked.

"Jennifer Thorn. You're gonna make Puck wish he never messed with you."

Jennifer cocked an eyebrow. "What?"

Santana did her perfect Santana smirk and said, "You'll see."

Jennifer did see. Kurt came over and went through her wardrobe, finding the one thing she most desperately tried to keep under wraps.

"You have a little black dress?" Kurt asked in disbelief.

Jennifer blushed. "Yeah...I got it at Goodwill. Don't know why the owner gave it away. It was barely worn though so now it's mine."

"Perfect." Kurt smiled micheviously. "Do you have an solid color cardigans?"

"I only have one's with patterns."

"Well then. Mercedes, go start your car. We're going to the mall. Oh! I'm going to call Blaine!"

"Jen. Get dressed. And put some perfume on so you smell a little better." Brittany said.

"Uhm...okay?"

"Good."

When they got to the mall, Kurt and Quinn dragged Jennifer into Forever 21. "No! It is too expensive! You shouldn't buy me anything." Jennifer protested.

"Oh but we want to. We want to see Puck's jaw drop to the floor on Monday. I have an account here. I come here so much that I'm a regular and get 30% everything. Your welcome Jennifer." Kurt said forcefully.

"Hey Kurt! It's Baine!" Rachel shouted from the other side of the store.

"Okay! Blaine!"

"Hey Kurt. I'm assuming that you are Jennifer, since I know everyone else. Hey Quinn." Blaine said.

"Holy crap, Kurt you didn't tell me Blaine was hot." Jennifer blushed when she realized what she said. "Sorry. Nice to meet you Blaine. I've heard a lot about you."

"The pleasure is all mine." They all laughed. "So. What are we here for?"

"We want to see Puck's jaw drop when he sees Jennifer on Monday. Wish he had actually loved her."

"Ah. So...where do we start?"

The group of girls, Blaine and Kurt spent until the store closed searching for all the right clothes for Jennifer.

That night, they decided they wanted to have a sleep over. Quinn, Rachel, Mercedes, Tina, Santana, Brittany and Kurt were spending the night at Jennifer's house.

"Jennifer? Why are there six girls and one guy in your room?" Her dad asked.

"Dad, Kurt is gay. He's not going to try making a move on any of us. Trust me, he even has a boyfriend." Jennifer said.

"Alright, alright. If you need me, just shout." Her dad walked back to his room.

"So...I think we accomplished something very sepcial today. Jennifer is going to knock the wind out of Puckerman's lungs and make his blood go strat to his-"

"Okay Santana I think we get it." Quinn said, coming to everyone's rescue. Santana rolled her eyes, but shut up.

"So...tomorrow, we are doing a hair and make-up run through and then Monday, you are going to rock McKinely's hallways." Kurt said before squealing along with the rest of us.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Scene: Monday morning. Crazy with kids trying to get into the school.

Place: Front doors of McKinley High.

Reasons why: Jennifer was about to make her entrance.

Kurt and Mercedes opened both doors and Jennifer walked in. Her hair, which was curled, was framing her face lightly and half of it what pulled back with a flower clip and, because Brittany insisted, she also had a navy bow headband on too. Her make-up, which took less time than the trip to Forever 21, thank God, was subtle, but it was there. She had mascara on to make her eyelashes look longer and they were a little fuller too and the lipstick on her lips made them look fuller and pinker, sort of. Her eyeshawdow was gray, making the gray around her pupils seem brighter, and it was the smokey eye look.

She was wearing the little black dress. It was strapless and it did show off some cleavage (she also wasn't wearing a bra, but why bore you with details?), so they had bought her a solid navy leather cardigan. She had gold footless leggings and, thank you Rachel Berry, she was wearing a pair of limited gold star high heels, that only Rachel would buy.

Jennifer walked past many people, which caused plenty of double-takes when boys caught sight of her. One boy even broke up with his girlfriend, just so he could stare at Jennifer.

When she got to her locker, Puck wasn't there, but Santana was. "Me thinks you look hot Jennifer."

Jennifer blushed at the compliment. "Thank you Santana. Now, where is Puckerman?"

"Not a clue. Mike hasn't called Tina yet to say that they are on their way here. Oh, wait." Her phone rang and she pulled it out of her hair. Jennifer gave her a look of 'what-the-hell?' but Santana disregarded it for a minute. "Hello? Oh, okay. Thanks T. Bye." She hung up her phone and turned back to Jennifer. "They just pulled into the parking lot. Just...stand here and look pretty."

"Got it."

"And if any guy-"

"If any guy comes up to talk to me, let them. I know. Bye."

"Bye." Santana ran to her locker just as the door opened and Puck and Mike and Sam and Finn walked in.

Jennifer slowly opened her locker and she grabbed her binder in equal slowness.

"Holy crap." Sam said. Jennifer turned around.

Standing in front of her was Sam, Finn, Mike _and_ Puck with their mouths wide open.

"Woah...Jennifer, what happened?" Finn asked, but then was smacked by Rachel.

"She wanted a change." Rachel answered simply.

"Yes. I did." Jennifer said, a little smug. "Now, I have to get to class."

"May I walk you?" Eric said, running up to her.

She smiled sweetly and glanced back at Puck and said, keeping her eyes on him, "I'd love that."

"Do you think she did that just so I would drool all over her and then she would say no to me asking her out again?" Puck asked them after

"Hell yes." Sam said.

"Yup, I think she did. But dude, I have an idea." Mike said.

"If it involves-"

"Nope. Better." They put their heads together. Literally. "You are going to sing."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yup. Soooo drop me a review if you want. Depends on how you feel after you read this. **

**Love all you Puck lovers,**

**Dreamer.**


	9. Sorry Seems to be the Hardest Word

"No way! No way in hell am I singing to her. Now _she's_ messing with _my_ head!" Puck yelled, drawing the attention of other people in the hallway.

"Puck. If you want to be with her so badly, you have to do everything it takes." Artie said, rolling up to them. "And trust me, I saw the way she looked this morning. Damn hot." Puck glared at him. "But, you know Puck, I pay a little more attention than everyone gives me credit for. I saw the way you looked at her. I say the way _she_ looked at you. You love her."

"I know that, you all know that, but she doesn't know that."

"So...are you singing or what?" Mike asked.

"If Sam and Finn back me up I will. I'm desperate. I'll try anything."

"Good. I'll tell Tina and the girls will come up with a plan on how to get Jennifer to the choir room." Mike said.

"And I have the perfect song for you Puck." Artie smiled.

That day during Glee Club, Mr. Schue announced their assignment for the week.

"So, this week we are focusing on feelings expressed through songs." Puck almost laughed, but covered it with a cough. "Anyway...I want you to figure out the strongest feeling you have right now. Maybe it's because you're excited for Regionals on Saturday or you're nervous or in Tina and Mike's case, always in love." Everyone wolf-whistled as they blushed furiously. Mr. Schue laughed. "Alright guys. Let's get to work. We also want to practice, practice, practice for Regionals. Got it?"

"Got it." They rest of the Glee Club yelled back.

"Good."

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Jennifer was walking to the Drama rehearsal room on Wednesday afternoon, but was stopped by Santana and Quinn. She was wearing a slightly similar outfit to Monday. It was a plain white T-shirt and a solid red cardigan over it. She had a yellow skirt with a flower on it and the shirt was tucked in. She had red and yellow striped flats on.

"Yes?" She asked slowly.

"We have to show you something."

"Ha, no. I have to rehearse. Our first show is in a week and a half. I am crazy busy."

"It'll take two minutes. Maybe a little longer." Rachel said, coming up behind her with Tina and Mercedes.

"Okay...Glee Club gang up...what's going on...?"

"C'mon Jennifer! Please?"

Jennifer sighed. "Fine." They grabbed her wrists and pulled her all the way to the choir room. "Where are you people taking me?"

"Come on!"

"Okay fine!"

They entered the choir room. "Why the hell am I here?" She asked loudly.

"Mr. Schue? I have my assignment ready." Puck said.

Mr. Schue looked between Puck and Jennifer, who had given up in struggling. "Yeah Puck. Go ahead."

Puck grabbed his guitar and so did Sam. Artie rolled up to the front with them.

Puck cleared his throat. "I dedicate this song to Jennifer. Because every word is 100% true."

Jennifer's eyes got wide and she started to struggle again. They girls dragged her to a chair and sat her down, right in the front.

Puck made his voice a little bit deeper and said. "Sorry seems to be...the hardest word."

Brad the piano guy started playing. Then Puck started to strum his guitar and sing. "_Na na na na na na na...What I gotta do to make you love me? What I gotta do to make you care? What do I do when lightning strikes me? And I wake up to find that your not there...What I gotta do to make you want me? What I gotta do to be heard?"_

_"Oooooh..." _Sam sang.

_"What do I say when it's all over? Babe...Sorry seems to be..."_ Puck sang quietly.

_"...The hardest word." _Puck, Sam, and Artie sang together. "_It's so sad..."_

_"So sad..." _Artie echoed.

_"It's a sad sad situation." _The boys sang.

_"And it's getting more and more absurd. It's sad."_

"_So sad_." Artie and Sam echoed.

_"So sad." _Puck sang alone.

_"Why can't we talk it over?"_ They sang all together.

_"Oh it seems to me...that sorry seems to be the hardest word. What do I do to make you want me? What I gotta do to be heard? What do I say when it's all over? Sorry seems to be the hardest word. It's sad..." _Puck sang slowly and passionately.

"_So sad..."_ The others echoed.

"_So sad..." _Puck sang again.

"_So sad..."_

"_It's a sad sad situation...and it's getting more and more absurd. It's sad..."_ Puck sang slowly.

"_So sad..." _Artie and Sam echoed again.

"_So sad...Why? Can't we talk it over? Oh...it seems to me...that sorry seems to be the hardest word..."_

"_Sorry..." _Puck drew out the long note and ended the song.

Everyone clapped-

Except for Jennifer. She was shocked. She wanted to run into his arms, take him back and kiss him fiercely, never letting go.

But that might've been the irrational part of her brain.

So instead, she got up and walked out, wiping under her eyes to keep from the tears spilling over.

"Got any other brilliant ideas Chang?" Puck seethed.

"Sorry seems to be the hardest word?" Mike offered lamely.

"Yeah...yeah...hm...funny." Puck took off his guitar and raised it above his head, ready to hit someone with it like he did when the football team was apart of Glee Club.

There was a fight during Glee Club then. Puck tried to hit Mike with his guitar and Santana ran to get a hold of him and Sam helped her. Tina defended Mike by sitting in his lap and Mike said that it wasn't helping. Mr. Schue tried to get Puck to put down the guitar, along with Finn, Rachel and Mercedes. Lauren wasn't there today since she was busy packing up her house. Brittany was dozing off into space and missed the whole thing.

"Puck!" Mr. Schue finally yelled.

"You need to calm down. I know how much you want Jennifer. Trust me Puck, I know." He sighed and continued. "But you can't want to kill anyone and everyone who gives you bad advice or ideas. You have to control your emotions. And that goes for all of you."

"Your right Mr. Schue. We do need to get a grip on our lives. But not now. I want to go help Jennifer." Quinn said and Santana and Tina nodded, agreeing with her.

"You guys can do that after rehearsal. Right?" Everyone nodded solemnly and Mr. Schue put Puck's guitar down, watching them sit down.

"Come one guys. You love Glee Club. Don't start fighting now. You guys are in your senior year of high school. Make it count. Don't throw it away for something stupid. And I know _the_ girl isn't stupid Puck, but you all know what I mean. Right?"

"Right." The club mumbled.

"I didn't hear you..." Mr. Schue sang.

"Right!" They yelled with fake enthusiasm even though Mr. Schue didn't realize it until later that day.

Meanwhile, Jennifer walked slowly to the Drama rehearsal room. She was replaying what had just gone down in the choir room. _Did Puck really mean that? That he was truly sorry once again. No._ Jennifer told herself firmly. _You are not going to go back to Noah Puckerman. You are going to find a much better man out there._

She walked in and started running through her lines in her head. She had them all memorized perfectly, of course. Hoping that Puck had all his lines memorized, then quickly destroying his name in her head, she quietly listened to Eric and George go on and on about how opening night was in a week and a half and how they had to be perfect on opening night and closing night. Every other night, they didn't give a damn.

They had five shows. One opening night, which was next Thursday, two on the next Friday, and then two on that Saturday.

"Oh joy," Jennifer muttered under her breath and Emily nodded with her.

"What was that Jennifer?"

"Nothing," she said a little too quickly.

"Fine then. Don't tell me."

"Fine then. I'll tell you. We don't need to worry about being good. Everyday. Not just in between the opening and closing night. Only Puckerman needs to do that. In fact, he needs to learn how to be good a something other than breaking a girl's heart. If he's not good, then our show is going to go down the rain. George, I want you to learn his lines. Just in case. Please. For me. Thank you. Now, we need to get rehearsing. Everyone to the auditorium. I'm assuming the Puckerman is going to come eventually so he'll realize we are all in the auditorium." Everyone just sat there. "Go!" Jennifer yelled.

They did, scared as hell that she was going to explode again.

Unnoticed by everyone else, Puck had been standing right outside the door.

* * *

><p><strong>-AN: Yeah. So please review. Means the world to me. And if you love Puck, like I do, tell me who he belongs with in your review, in your perfect Glee world. =]**

**Oh and the song was 'Sorry Seems to be the Hardest Word' by Elton John and Blue.**

**Love all you guys out there, **

**Dreamers. =}**


	10. The Play

**A/N: Small note. When the dialogue is in italics, its the script. When its not...yeah you get the point. =}**

* * *

><p>A week and a half later, Jennifer was getting in her costume and getting her make up done by Emily for closing night of the play. She and Puck hadn't talked at all unless it involved the play. They ran lines and he was surprisingly good at acting and he sang perfectly with Jennifer of course. Their voices melded together for something that was just a hair off of perfect.<p>

(and we all know how hard it is to reach perfect)

Everyone in Glee came every night to support Puck and I'm not kidding when I say _every night._ Every night they came and hoped

As the final scene was approaching, Puck pulled Jennifer aside. "Jennifer please talk to me. I meant that when I sang the song. I am sorry, but I'm not sorry when I tell that I-"

"Jennifer! You're on!" Emily said.

Jennifer glanced at Puck and walked on stage as her character, rolling her suitcase across it. As he she was halfway across stage, Puck ran in as his character, standing right in front of the backdrop.

_"Victoria! Please wait!"_ He yelled and ran up to her. _"Don't go."_

_"Why shouldn't I leave Demetri?"_ She asked in a small voice, not facing him.

_"I need you."_

_"You obviously don't love me. Why else would you have kissed her?"_

_"You want to know why? Because I wanted to make you jealous! I met you three days ago and I feel like I've known you my whole life!"_ Puck did think that this play was a little cheesy sometimes, but he didn't complain. Anything that has to do with romance is.

_"Well, newsflash, you haven't!"_ Jennifer cried and turned around, facing him. There were actual tears in her eyes. Either everything was finally catching up to her or she was just adding to the character. _"You just met me..._Do you do this with everyone else? I know that YOU were the one responsible for getting poor Quinn pregnant. And Finn and Rachel's big break up last year. YOU Noah. Not Finn or Rachel or Quinn. Noah, I think you need to take a long break from girls."

"This isn't in the script. I've seen this play five times and this has never been it..." Tina whispered to Quinn, who was blushing bright red but nodding. The rest of the Glee Club agreed.

Puck lookd down. "I can't do that..."

"Yes you can." Jennifer let go of the suitcase and crossed her arms.

"No I can't!" Puck yelled and everyone was startled slightly except Jennifer, who was completey unfazed.

"Well, why _NOT?_" Jennifer screamed at him.

"Because I love you Jennifer Thorn!" Collective gasps were heard from the audience. "I love you so much it actually makes my heart hurt! I love you. I have ever since I met you I think. I hate how you think I don't love you at all. I want to be with you...and I want you to be with me." Puck's eyes were soft and reassuring in a way. Jennifer blinked back the tears and smiled a little.

"This was _not_ in the script." Rachel said.

"You..." She took in a shaky breath. "You mean that?"

"Yes. I don't love Quinn. I don't love Rachel. I don't love Lauren. I don't love anyone other than you. I. Love. You."

"Guys this is not in the script!" Eric hissed from backstage, but Emily smacked him, so he left to go pout in a corner.

Jennifer looked at the back drop."Noah, I think you might be the most _confusing_ person I have ever met!" She cried.

"I should've brougt popcorn." Meredes muttered, slouching down in her seat.

Puck looked at her expectantly. "...And?"

Jennifer sighed and then ran to him, jumping into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, kissing him full on the mouth. Everyone in the auditorium cheered, escpecially the Glee Club, because they know that on Monday-

-they will actually be together.

The curtain closed slowly and everyone continued to cheer as neither Jennifer nor Puck moved away from each other. Both continued kissing furiously, neither saying anything (...it would be kinda hard wouldn't it?), just saying everything needed through their kissing.

_I'm sorry for being a jerk._

_I'm sorry for not listening to you._

_I love you._

_I love you too._

_Make out with me?_

_Of course. Since I already am._

When the curtain opened again for the curtain call, they two were still passionately kissing. Emily whooped from the back and Finn and Sam catcalled. They still didn't break apart, but they both turned a little red. Whether it was out of embarassment or the lack of oxygen, no one knew.

Quinn and Rachel were the ones who probably cheered the loudest. They wanted both their friends to be happy and now, they were happy. Over this little experiment, Quinn and Rachel sort of bonded a bit, in a friendship way...sort of.

Brittany and Santana became closer and Santana is very close to admitting to the whole school that she is a lesbian and is madly in love with Brittany S. Pierce.

Sam and Mercedes told everyone that they were dating and Kurt was probably the one who was the most hurt that his best friend didn't tell him that she was in a relationship.

Tina and Mike decided to take a short break, not because they didn't love each other, but because they just...needed a break. Make sense? No? Oh well...

Lauren moved early (aka the next day) because she "wanted to be prepared for the Wrestling Academy"...

Yeah, that's what I thought too.

Anyway, Will and Emma stopped being awkward and after Regionals, Will kissed her. Now, they are (finally) dating and happily that is.

Glee Club won Regionals, in which Jennifer happily joined afterwards for she thought that, even though they still had 12 people, they weren't complete. They needed 13, and there she was.

Jennifer and Puck did a duet, because Santana rudely pointed out that everytime Finn and Rachel had a duet, they lost, at Sectionals and they won again. They were going to New York one more time and they were going to make it count.

At Nationals, they didn't so original songs. Everyone expected them to, but they didn't. Instead, all the Glee girls sang "Landslide" with Sam and Puck doing the guitar. Then they did the mash up of I Love New York/New York, New York. They didn't lose-

-they got first place instead.

Did you see that coming?

Of _course_ you did.

* * *

><p><strong>-AN: I dunno...should I end it there? Or add an epilogue? Review with an answer? Please? **

**All my love.**

**Dreamers. xoxo.**


	11. A Very Glee Epilogue

_**5 Years Later**_

"But Jen! Please! I hate this color, it'll make me look even _more_ fat!" Rachel whined, holding up the periwinkle dress.

"Rachel! Just put the damn dress on! I don't care if you hate the color, just, please, for me, put the dress on!" Jennifer yelled at her.

"Okay, okay! Quinn! Help me with the zipper!" Rachel said, who was four months pregnant.

"Keep you panties on, I'm coming."

Jennifer smiled and heard the door open. A woman looked a lot like Jennifer, but she had pure grey eyes. Jennifer looked in the mirror at her white dress and saw the reflection of the woman.

"Mom?" She gasped.

"Jennifer." She moved to hug her, but Mercedes and Santana stepped in front of Jennifer, blocking her way.

"It's your wedding day..." Her mom said. "Congratulations Jenny." She whispered, tears in her eyes.

"Don't call me that." Jennifer snapped. "Who let you up here?"

"The girl with blonde hair, it was curled and she was wearing a rainbow dress..?"

Mercedes, Santana, Rachel, Quinn, and Tina sighed. "Brittany."

"Yes her! Anyway...I wanted to say...what I wanted to do was...I think I...I'm sorry Jennifer." A tear fell from her eye. "I'm sorry for leaving you and your brother and your father. I just...I couldn't say goodbye. I couldn't. I'm so sorry."

Jennifer looked everywhere but her mother.

"Jenny?"

Jennifer looked at her mother and watched as the doors opened again and her dad came in.

"Jennifer. It's tim-Belle? Is that you?" His voice had turned cold.

She turned around. "Todd. Hi."

"Hello."

"...Well this is awkward." Santana said. "Let's get this show on the road." Jennifer nodded and took her bouquet from Tina, passing by her mother all together, took her father's arm and walked to the ballroom. Mercedes and Tina went to their seats and Todd kissed his daughter's forehead, nodding to Brad, who had said that he would play the piano at every Glee wedding, just because they're awesome.

First, Puck's sister, who's name was Lily, and Aaron walked down the aisle as the Flower Girl and the Ring Bearer. Then Rachel, then Quinn and then Santana. Santana was Jennifer Maid of Honor. Don't ask why she chose her, I don't even know. Jennifer took a deep breath and started walking down the aisle, eyes trained on Puck.

Her dress was simple. Very simple. It was strapless and was made of white silk, with a not-really-plunging neckline, a flower belt right below the bosom of the dress. Her bouquet was pink lilies and white roses. Puck thought she was beautiful, no matter what. He smiled at her, and she smiled back, nervously, trying to make sure that she doesn't trip. He was wearing a white suit with a black dress shirt and a red tie and looked very handsome, why of course.

Todd handed Jennifer off to Puck, smiling at him and told him to treat her well. Puck bit his tongue from saying that they wouldn't be here if he hadn't been good to her for five years. Jennifer smiled.

"We are gathered here today to join Noah Puckerman and Jennifer Thorn..."

_**One Year Later**_

"Puckerman I hate you!" A very angry Jennifer Puckerman yelled, gripping his hand tightly as the doctor told her to push again.

"She doesn't mean it." Quinn said, on the other side of her, holding her other hand, and looking at a wide eyed Puck.

"Hell yes I do!" Jennifer yelled in pain and Puck kissed her forehead, trying to calm her down.

Rachel giggled, but was quickly silenced as Jennifer glared at her.

"One more push Mrs. Puckerman."

Jennifer really didn't hate Puck, she was just in pain. Who knew childbirth was _this_ painful?

...Oh yeah. Rachel and Quinn did and Brittany will soon too. Oh goodie.

She pushed one more time and fell back on the pillows once she heard the healthy cry of their baby.

"It's a girl!" The doctor announced. "So, Dad, want to cut the umbilical cord?"

"Puck, are you only able to have girls?"

"Shut up Q." Puck said, walking over to her so he can cut the umbilical cord.

Jennifer smiled tiredly and watched her daughter being cleaned off. Her head turned towards Jennifer and Jennifer saw her baby blue eyes already starting to change to Puck's hazel eyes. Puck kissed her head and she looked up at him smiling.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you."

Puck waved it off, too busy telling her how beautiful their daughter is and how proud of Jennifer he is. He told her that he wanted her to name her.

When she was placed in Jennifer's arms, she knew the name of their daughter immediately.

"Beth."

_**Fast Forward Another...Ten or Eleven Years?**_

"Mommy! Daddy! Wake up! It's Christmas!" A seven-year old bounced on Jennifer and Puck's bed.

"Mama! Get up! It's Christmas!" A little four-year-old yelled.

Jennifer smiled and sat up, running her hand through her hair. "Good morning." She said, smiling and giggling with her two younger kids.

Puck wrapped his arms around her and kissed her shoulder. "Merry Christmas baby."

Jennifer smiled back at him. "Merry Christmas Noah."

"Mommy!" The two kids yelled. "Bethie's already downstairs! She said she wasn't going to open any presents, but I don't trust her!" Elizabeth, the seven-year-old added.

Jennifer laughed. "Alright, alright, calm down. Let me get up Jeremey." Puck picked up their four-year-old and ruffled up his hair and Jeremey giggled.

At the moment, Jennifer and Puck had three kids. The eldest, 11 and a half, Beth Belle Puckerman. Yes, you heard right. Jennifer forgave her mother and named Beth after her. And...Beth Number 1. Saying that Puck was slightly shocked when she had suggested naming her Beth was the biggest understatement of the centaury. He was shocked and she was sure. She wanted to name her Beth, so Puck let her. Beth was Puck's clone, down to every characteristic. No, she wasn't a player (come on people, she's 11), but she was kind and caring when she wanted to be.

Elizabeth Santana, seven-years-old, if you hadn't already gathered that, was a very good mix between the two, with Puck's brown hair and Jennifer's unique eyes, she also had the killer voice. She was seven and could master any song by only listening to it once. They were both very proud of her. Why was she named after Santana? Because it was about time Santana got some credit in the world!

And last, Jeremey Noah Puckerman, who was four-years-old and probably the cutest. He took after his mother in many ways, but loved to get in trouble. Jeremey had his mother's straight bronze hair and her hazel then grey eyes. He loved watching his dad play the guitar and listen to his mom sing before bed. He loved to play baseball with his dad outside and swim during the summer.

Jennifer put on her robe and smiled at Elizabeth. "Let's go Lizzie!"

Elizabeth bounded down the stairs to see Beth sorting through all the presents, putting them in separate piles.

"Merry Christmas Mom." Beth said, smiling and looking up at her mother.

"Merry Christmas Bethie."

"Mommy! Let me open this one first? Pleeeeeeease?" Elizabeth cried, holding up the biggest of her presents.

Jennifer laughed, watching Puck come down the stairs, holding Jeremey. "Come on buddy. Plenty of presents for everyone." Jeremey looked upset and Jennifer mouthed to Puck, 'what's wrong with him?'

Puck wordlessly handed Jeremey over to her, and Jennifer sat down, craddling him gently. "Jeremey...what's wrong buddy?"

He sniffled. "I want to have presents..."

"You do Jer. You have a lot actually. And you'll get more when Aunt Santana and Aunt Brittany and Aunt Quinn and Aunt Rachel and Aunt Tina and Aunt Mercedes and Uncle Aaron and Uncle-"

"I think he gets it babe." Puck said, helping Elizabeth grab one the stockings off the mantel.

Jennifer shrugged and turned back to her son, who was snuggling into her embrace. "I want...good presents...toys and...and...I don't think I'm gonna get them!" He wailed.

"Of course you will Jeremey. Why do you think you won't?" Jennifer asked, alarmed. Beth's cheeks turned pink, something only Puck noticed.

"'Cause Bethie said I wouldn't get any!"

Jennifer turned and looked sharply at her oldest daughter. "Beth...why would you say that?"

She looked down. "I'm sorry Mama..."

Jennifer sighed and wiped away Jeremey's tear tracks. "Take him to his presents and help him open them. That'll cheer him up!" She smiled at her own brillance.

Puck smiled at her, wrapping his arms around her stomach tightly, kissing her neck softly. "I love you, you know that right?"

She nodded and leaned back aganst him. "Of course I know that Noah."

"And when do I get my Christmas present from you, Mrs. Puckerman?" He smirked into her hair.

"Ah, here." She reachd down and grabbed a little box, putting it in his hand.

He frowned. "What..."

"Well, open it."

He did. Inside was a little charm. It was a sliver baby rattle, with a blue bow around it. He looked up at her. "You...you're...-"

She nodded and smiled her thousand-watt smile. "Yeah Noah...I am."

"But...you don't know the gender te baby is until you're five months along...and you're definately not five months..."

"Well, I don't exactly know if it's a boy or girl, but I have that mother instinct I guess." She said.

Puck smiled and picked her up, hugging her tightly. He kisses you gently, but passionately. "I love you so much Jen..."

"I love you too Noah. I always will."

_fin_

(Oh-

And Jennifer was right.

She always is.)

* * *

><p><strong>-AN: Yes I know. That took FOREVER, but I got sidetracked along the way and I'm very sorry about that. Anyway, please do leave a review, much more fun when you do. xD**


End file.
